Asas Escarlates
by Guardians of Realm
Summary: Dao Wong faz um acordo com os demônios na prisão e tenta roubar o poder divino das feras sagradas. Mas algo sai errado e Suzaku se funde a Jade. Poderão Jackie e cia enfretar alguém com grande poder divino?
1. O Acordo

Esta fic foi escrita por Shendu's Lover e Youkai Youko. Nós fazemos parte de um grupo que escreve fics em... em grupo, ué! Se você quiser pode se juntar a nós, e não precisa fazer fics só de Jackie Chan Adventures.  
  
Disclaimer: JCA não nos pertence, e nem FY (não é um crossover, só tem a lenda das feras divinas).  
  
Capítulo 1: O Acordo  
  
"Cara, a gente tem que arranjar um jeito de sair logo daqui.", Finn disse para os dois amigos enquanto lavava os pratos.  
  
"Ei, você não lavou esse aqui direito.", Ratso comentou apontando para o prato que ele estava prestes a secar com um pano. Chow e Finn ficaram encarando-o com caras sérias e Ratso abaixando a cabeça, começando a secar o prato.  
  
"Você disse que essa prisão tem uns túneis para fuga. Por que não procuramos por eles?", Chow sugeriu. Finn balançou a cabeça.  
  
"Não, não dá. Depois daquele incidente com o demônio do vento eles bloquearam os túneis e reforçaram a segurança."  
  
"Bem que o Daolon Wong poderia nos tirar daqui... se pelo menos ainda tivesse poderes...", Ratso disse pensativo e os três suspiraram.  
  
"Falando nele, onde ele está?", Finn perguntou.  
  
"Está do outro lado da cozinha preparando a comida.", Chow apontou para trás e Finn imediatamente o encontrou. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso.  
  
"Tem certeza. Nunca vi ninguém preparar a comida daquele jeito.", ele disse e os outros dois se viraram.  
  
Daolon Wong estava em frente a um caldeirão, com as mãos levantadas e falando em voz alta algumas palavras incompreensíveis. Ratso coçou a cabeça.  
  
"É, estranho..."  
  
"Vamos lá ver o que ele está fazendo.", Finn sugeriu fechando a torneira da pia. Chow também parou o que estava fazendo e os três se aproximaram lentamente de Wong.  
  
O caldeirão tinha um líquido de cor verde que aos poucos estava começando a ficar vermelho.  
  
"Hã... chefinho, digo... mestre, o que está fazendo?", Ratso perguntou e Wong ignorou completamente a presença dos três. Eles se entreolharam e Ratso encolheu os ombros.  
  
"Grande D... O que é isso?", Finn tentou de novo.  
  
"O que parece?", Daolon Wong finalmente disse parecendo bastante irritado.  
  
"Ahn... Um ensopado?", Ratso respondeu incerto.  
  
"Já sei! O Grande D não sabe cozinhar, então está usando um feitiço para preparar o ensopado!", Finn disse para os outros enforcers.  
  
"Engraçado, eu não sabia que iam servir ensopado hoje...", Ratso disse coçando a cabeça.  
  
"Que coisa... Ele pode usar um feitiço para fazer um ensopado mas não para nos tirar daqui.", Chow comentou.  
  
"Vai ver que ele pode, mas estava esperando o momento certo. É que não se pode fugir de uma prisão de barriga vazia, não é, Grande D?", Finn concluiu.  
  
"Vai ser ensopado do quê?, Ratso perguntou sorridente.  
  
"Ahhhh! Calem a boca!! Por acaso não estão vendo que eu estou tentando me concentrar?!", Wong finalmente gritou e diante do silêncio dos três enforcers ele se virou para continuar com o que estava fazendo.  
  
"Nossa, o Daolon Wong é mesmo um cozinheiro dedicado. Ele prefere ter esse trabalho todo do que fazer um ensopado ruim pra um monte de criminosos.", Ratso sussurrou para os dois amigos, embora Wong tenha ouvido.  
  
"Isso não é um ensopado!", ele disse lentamente serrilhando os dentes e os três homens ficaram confusos.  
  
"Então o que é isso?", Ratso perguntou.  
  
"Eu estou tentando me comunicar com os sete demônios feiticeiros que estão no Netherworld.", ele respondeu impacientemente.  
  
"Ah, não... Aqueles demônios de novo não...", Finn lamentou.  
  
"Shh! Consegui!", Wong disse em voz baixa. Uma imagem se formou no caldeirão. Os enforcers imediatamente reconheceram o lugar como o próprio Netherworld. No centro estava um demônio, Tchang Zu.  
  
"Saudações, poderoso Tchang Zu.", Daolon disse curvando levemente a cabeça e o demônio do trovão retribuiu o cumprimento.  
  
"O que você quer?", ele perguntou rispidamente.  
  
"Propor um acordo.", Wong respondeu simplesmente.  
  
"Acordo?", Tchang Zu repetiu franzindo as sobrancelhas.  
  
"No dia em que libertei o seu irmão Shendu, fui desencantado pelo mesmo feiticeiro que baniu vocês e agora estou limitado a apenas alguns poderes simples e preso neste lugar. Vamos fazer o seguinte acordo, eu liberto você e os seus irmãos se em troca vocês me libertarem e me devolverem todos os meus poderes.", ele propôs.  
  
"Você não tem como nos libertar, mago. Nossos portais foram selados para sempre. Nem a caixa Pan Ku pode abri-los de novo.", Tchang Zu disse.  
  
"E aí que você se engana. Ainda há um jeito de libertá-los, e eu nem preciso da caixa Pan Ku para isso.", Dao Wong disse confiante e Tchang apertou os olhos.  
  
"Continue.", ele ordenou interessado.  
  
"Vocês conhecem perfeitamente as Feras divinas, não é?"  
  
"Como poderíamos esquecer?! Foram eles que mandaram aqueles Imortais idiotas para nos aprisionar.", disse Bai Tsa.  
  
"Sim, Seiryuu, o grande deus-dragão azul que protege a região leste; Genbu, a grande tartaruga-serpente verde que protege o norte; Byakko, o grande tigre-branco que protege o oeste; e por fim, Suzaku, a deusa fênix vermelha que protege o sul, cada um cedeu seu próprio poder aos oito Imortais e a caixa Pan Ku para selar vocês nessa prisão dimensional. E esse mesmo poder divino pode libertá-los facilmente. Libertem-me, e eu libertarei vocês."  
  
Todos os demônios ficaram pensativos por um instante e olharam para Tchang Zu, esperando ele tomar a decisão final. O demônio do trovão sorriu satisfeito.  
  
"Pois muito bem. Mesmo presos aqui podemos libertá-lo desta prisão humana com facilidade.", ele finalmente concordou.  
  
"Mas lembre-se de que não pode nos trair, se sabe o que é bom pra você.", ele advertiu e começou a se concentrar.  
  
No dia seguinte, na Seção 13, Jackie Chan foi informado de que Dao Wong tinha escapado da prisão e o próprio Jackie ainda não acreditava nisto. Capitão Black mostrou um vídeo da câmera de segurança de como Wong escapou.  
  
"Shadowkhans? Mas como? Eu pensei que Dao wong não tivesse mais nenhum poder.", diz Jackie surpreso. Do nada, Jade aparece.  
  
"Talvez o Dao Wong tenha recebido ajuda de fora.", diz jade.  
  
"Jade! De onde você saiu? Eu pedi para ficar com o Tio para ajudá-lo a encontrar Wong.", diz Jackie para Jade, mas como sempre, a sua sobrinha sempre o desobedecia.  
  
"Jade está certa, Jackie.", diz o Tio entrando na Seção 13. O Tohru estava atrás de seu mestre."  
  
"Estou?", perguntou Jade confusa.  
  
"Já localizei o Wong usando uma das roupas dele na prisão.", diz Tio para eles.  
  
"Bom e onde ele está agora?", pergunta Jackie.  
  
"Prepare suas malas. O Tio localizou o Wong no sul da China, a área de Suzaku."  
  
Continua... 


	2. A Invocação de Suzaku

**Capítulo 2: A Invocação de Suzaku**

Tio, Jackie, Tohru e Jade – que foi escondida com eles – estavam no avião, indo para a China. Jackie ainda estava surpreso com o Tio a respeito de Wong querer o poder de Suzaku e ele pensava que as feras divinas eram apenas lendas. Tio deu um tapa na cabeça de Jackie 

"E de onde você acha que os Imortais tiraram os seus poderes? Das feras divinas, é claro!" diz o Tio nervoso. 

"Mas então Suzaku é um ser muito poderoso. Como o Wong acha que vai conseguir todo esse poder para ele?" Jackie pergunta esfregando a parte da cabeça que foi golpeada. 

"A quem invoca as feras divinas, é concebido apenas um desejo da divindade. Foi dessa maneira que os Imortais viraram feiticeiros imortais. Apesar das feras divinas serem poderosas, elas não possuem emoções humanas. Para elas, tanto faz o tipo de pessoa que as invoca." diz o Tio e Jackie finalmente entendeu. Se Wong conseguir invocar Suzaku, ele poderá ter o poder que sempre sonhou. 

"Então nós temos que impedi-lo de invocar Suzaku antes que seja tarde demais." 

Enquanto isso, no meio do bosque, Daolon Wong finalmente chega ao templo de Suzaku. Estava em ruínas devido ao tempo mas estava em condições estáveis para o ritual de invocação. Wong sorri malignamente quando vê a sala de ritual com uma grande estátua de um pássaro. De repente, um monte de Shadowkhans apareceu diante dele. 

"Certifiquem-se de que Chan não irá atrapalhar o ritual." ordenou Wong e os Shadowkhans desapareceram. Com isso, ele abre um livro e de repente, as velas se acendem. 

******

O avião em que Jackie, Tohru e Tio estavam pousa e eles saem. 

"Daolon Wong já deve ter começado o ritual de invocação de Suzaku. Temos que nos apressar." Tio avisou e Jackie e Tohru concordaram. 

"O senhor sabe onde o Daolon Wong está, Tio?", Jackie perguntou. 

"No templo de Suzaku, naquela direção.", Tio respondeu apontando para o sul. Jackie apertou os olhos e pôde ver um bosque. O templo de Suzaku deveria estar bem escondido, e Jackie esperou que o Tio soubesse exatamente onde ficava, ou eles não conseguiriam encontrá-lo a tempo. 

"Então vamos lá!" diz Jade aparecendo de repente. 

"Jade, de onde você saiu?" pergunta Jackie surpreso. Ele ainda se perguntava como Jade fazia isso. Sem ter muito tempo de dar bronca, eles vão para a direção do bosque, e esperando que eles impedissem Wong a tempo. 

Depois de um tempo andando, eles finalmente chegam às ruínas do Templo de Suzaku. De repente, eles são atacados por Shadowkhans. 

"Shadowkhans? Aqui?", Jackie pergunta surpreso. 

"Que seja! Vamos pegá-los, Jackie!", Jade diz fazendo uma posição de luta. 

"Não, você fica aqui com o Tio.", Jackie diz empurrando-a para perto do Tio, que começa a procurar por algo em sua bolsa. Jackie e Tohru começam a lutar com os Shadowkhans, e Tio tira da bolsa o seu peixe mágico. 

Enquanto isso, no templo, Daolon Wong estava bem furioso. Ele recitou o ritual de invocação mas de alguma forma, Suzaku não apareceu. Ele se aproximou da estátua de Suzaku e percebeu escrituras na base da estátua, e as leu. 

"Para invocar a grande fera divina do sul, é preciso uma garota pura e virgem para fazer o ritual de invocação" Wong não podia acreditar nisso. "Uma garota virgem? De onde vou tirar uma garota, ainda mais virgem, numa hora dessas?!" gritou Wong furioso. Então ele viu através de uma tela de magia, Jackie e cia lá fora lutando com os Shadowkhan. Então ele olha para Jade com um certo interesse. 

******

Jackie e Tohru derrotaram quase todos os Shadowkhans. Tio usou a sua magia para destruir alguns também, mas curiosamente os poucos que tinha restado começaram a recuar. Eles encararam o lugar vazio por um instante antes de perceber que Daolon Wong estava saindo do templo, sorrindo confiante. 

"Vocês podem ter derrotado alguns dos meus Shadowkhan mas pelo menos vocês trouxeram algo para poder invocar Suzaku." diz ele. Todos o olharam meio confusos mas de repente, um Shadowkhan agarra Jade e entra no templo. 

"Jade!" Jackie corre para resgatá-la mas Wong cria uma barreira invisível em volta do templo. 

"Desta vez, vocês não irão me impedir!" 

Com isso, Wong entra novamente no templo. 

******

"Ai!! Me larga! Me solta!! O que vai fazer??", Jade gritou se debatendo para tentar se livrar, mas o Shadowkhan a segurava firmemente enquanto Wong criava um tipo de corrente mágica para amarrá-la. 

"Muito bem. vamos prosseguir com o ritual!", Wong disse sorrindo malignamente. 

"R-ritual? VOCÊ VAI ME SACRIFICAR!?" gritou Jade pensando naquelas histórias de ritual onde é preciso sacrificar uma pessoa para invocar criaturas do mal. 

"Bem que eu queria mas preciso de você viva para invocar Suzaku para mim." diz Daolon Wong, sorrindo malignamente para Jade. 

"Ha, como eu fosse fazer isso, especialmente para você." diz Jade encarando Wong. 

"Você fará sim. De um jeito de outro." Com um gesto com as mãos, Jade é hipnotizada por Wong. 

******

"Jade!! JADE!!!", Jackie grita e se vira para o Tio. "Tio, não pode fazer nada??", ele pergunta desesperadamente. O Tio tira um lagarto da bolsa e estica os dois braços, e o peixe e o lagarto começam a brilhar com uma luz verde. 

"Essa barreira é muito poderosa! O Tio vai precisar de muita concentração para quebrá-la!", o Tio diz e começa a recitar algumas palavras mágicas. 

Tio, ao recitar a sua magia, só pode abrir um pequeno buraco na barreira. Jackie rapidamente entra no buraco e sai correndo para a entrada do templo. Enquanto isso, Jade, hipnotizada por Wong, estava recitando as palavras do ritual de invocação. Nisso a estátua estava brilhando vermelho. Wong está certo de estar bem próximo para a sua vitória. 

"Hiiiyaaaaa!!!!!", Jackie grita ao saltar para cima de Wong e lhe acertar com um chute voador. Wong olha para trás apenas para ver Jackie se aproximando rapidamente. Ele é lançado contra a parede, enquanto Jackie volta ao chão preparado para a luta. Tohru tenta se aproximar de Jade para libertá-la, mas a energia em volta dela o repele. 

De repente, a estátua se transforma em um gigantesco pássaro vermelho. Todos olham surpresos ao verem que era Suzaku diante deles. Wong sorriu triunfante, 

"Finalmente, Suzaku é invocada." diz Wong. Ao tentar se aproximar da divindade para realizar o seu desejo, a energia em volta de Suzaku o repele. "Mas o que..." Para surpresa de todos Suzaku voou em direção de Jade e com isso, a ave divina se funde a ela. 

Jade segura a cabeça, apertando-a, como se estivesse lutando mentalmente contra algo, até finalmente cair desmaiada. Jackie corre para socorrê-la. 

"Não! Mas afinal, o que aconteceu?" Daolon Wong grita irritado. 

Por seu plano ter falhado, ele logo desaparece. Jackie estava totalmente confuso, ele não sabia o que aconteceu enquanto olhava para a sua sobrinha. Tio chega no salão e logo pergunta o que aconteceu 

"Wong usou Jade para invocar Suzaku, a hipnotizando para fazer isso. Mas algo saiu errado, e Suzaku se fundiu a ela." 

"Aiyaaa!! Aquele idiota! Para invocar a fera divina, o invocador precisa fazer isso por vontade própria." diz Tio em pânico. 

"Mas... o que isso quer dizer então, Tio?", Jackie pergunta ainda mais confuso e preocupado. 

"Quer dizer que agora o poder de Suzaku residirá em Jade... permanentemente." 

"Não, não é possível. Deve ter um jeito de salvá-la, Tio!" 

"A própria fera divina terá que sair do corpo da Jade por vontade própria. A única coisa que podemos fazer é convencê-la." Diz Tio para Jackie e Tohru. Pela primeira vez, Jackie se sentiu um inútil por não ajudar Jade. 

**Continua...**


End file.
